Alter Ego
by trixipixie
Summary: Another repost- HichigoxRukia- Lemons galore. Hichigo is having his way with the ladies of Karakura-cho.. contains reluctant sexual situations


I don't Own BLEACH.

HichixRuki Lemons galore. Hichigo is having his way with the ladies of Karakura-cho

A/N -just a repost

* * *

><p><strong>ALTER EGO<strong>

.

_Lightening flashed outside. The week of rain was still in full force. His eyes seemed to twinkle._

_She was a sight. All rosy, dewy and naked. He was hard again just looking at her. Her hair was fanned out on the bed, her body tangled in the sheets._

_He closed to the door to Orihime's bedroom; she was sound asleep, exhausted, and satisfied. She'd be out for several hours._

_He grinned heading headed to his next target._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia shivered as a crack of thunder rolled over head. She shook it off as nerves. She continued on, fixing the float for the school festival. She had taken on the job as coordinator since the float she was in charge of looked like CHAPPY. It just had to be perfect. Byakuya had promised to come see the finished project.

Karakura High school was empty with the exception of the petite hardworking Rukia. Classes were done for the day but she was staying overtime. This has to be perfect she kept repeating to herself.

There was rustling on the roof; she looked up, watching the ceiling carefully as the sounds pattered off to her right. It was almost like someone was running up there. She listened, nothing but the continuing rain. She went back to work.

Orihime had offered to stay with her to help, but Rukia knew only she could bring out the true essence of Chappy and told Orihime she could go home and rest, but to be ready for the painting they would do tomorrow.

Ichigo had vowed to stay out of all it and it seemed to be his good luck that he was injured in a hollow fight a few days previous and couldn't even make it to school. Orihime had offered to heal him but he had been at home the last few days convalescing, using his injuries as an excuse not to help.

"Lazy bastard." Rukia said to herself thinking of Ichigo sitting at home watching TV. She had a make shift pulley system to raise the huge Chappy head to the top of the float. And was pulling the rope, sweat beading on her skin. Even if Renji was around he could help but he swore up and down that Urahara needed him for his trip to the coast to pick up things for the store.

She sighed and heaved the rope. It wasn't long before the head was in place over the rabbit shaped body. She wiped her brow, stood up with her hands on her hips at a job well done. Her eyes cut to the ceiling again, hearing the pattering on the roof. It wasn't rain. A flash of lightening and a crack of thunder so loud and wicked that it sent a chill up her spine. The lights in the art room flickered. She looked around seeing a shadow in the corner. She jumped down readying herself for a fight.

Only the light from the street flooded in the room, she was tense waiting for another sound, movement, anything. Suddenly behind her, in the flickering light there was the scratching whining tearing noise of nails on a chalkboard.

"WHO'S THERE?" she demanded. She heard nothing. The lights came back on and she looked around the room. It was empty. Overwork, too excited about the float. She never liked thunderstorms and it had been raining nonstop for the last two days, the storm was supposed to go on for the rest of the week. She had to gather herself.

She took a deep breath and looked at her handy work trying to calm herself. It was just about perfect. All they had to do was paint it now. She smiled. The lights flickered again. Another roll of thunder ripped through the sky almost shaking the building. She'd better get home.

She headed to her homeroom to get her things, the lights shutting off as she did. A shiver went through her as she quickened her pace to the room.

She stepped into the classroom groping her way through the dark to her desk. She heard faint breathing that wasn't hers. Turning and bumping into a desk as she did the squeaking noise of it sliding against the waxed floor startled her as she strained to see into the dark.

"WHO'S THERE?" she said reaching into her waist band for her soul candy. Right as she was about to swallow the green pill to release herself from her gigai a book slammed hard against her hand knocking the candy into the darkness.

She gasped stumbling back away from the direction the book came, back towards the door, back towards the dim light of the flashing storm outside. She fell backwards out of the classroom and on to the hallway floor crawling backwards for a few moments.

In the door way was a dark figure standing, staring at her in the dark. Its head tilted down at her.

"Wh- Who are you! What do you want?" Her eyes were wide. It said nothing but made a move to lunge at her and she sprang to her feet, running down the hall to the exit doors. Looking behind her as she ran to see if it was pursuing her.

Her heart was beating. What it was it? Why couldn't she feel it was? Was it a hollow or human? She burst through the doors of the exit, into the hard, warm pouring rain that pelted at her skin like tiny pebbles. The lighting flashing and sound of thunder filling her ears.

She screamed, stepping back punching and kicking wildly as she ran in to an impediment on her escape.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

She stepped back, crouched down, her fists clinched ready to strike or kick again.

"What the hells the matter with you!"

She wiped the now drenched hair from her face seeing Ichigo ducking out of the way.

"What the hells the matter with you..?" He said again, looking at her cautiously. "It's me."

"Ichigo?" she was relived, see Ichigo's scowl as rain poured down on him.

"Yeah!" He stood huffing and brushing his hair back, pulling up an umbrella that had fallen when she attacked him. "I felt bad so I came to help you out."

"Well, I'm done so we can go." She looked backed the school trying to hide her panic. _Was it even real?_ Ichigo would have felt it for sure.

He wrapped his arm around her; she looked up at him her cheeks red. He stared down at her. Her breasts and bullet hard nipples were visible through her bra and white shirt that were wet and molded to her skin.

"You look cold." He said to the questioning gaze. She smiles and snuggled, apprehensively into him a bit more.

He can be so kind when he wants to be, she said it herself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Urahara shop_

_He stood in the rain. His head hung low on his shoulders, stalking staring at the almost vacant building._

_He could feel her inside. All other obstacle were gone right now. She'd be easier to handle once he got in the door. He put his hand in his school bag that was slung over his shoulder running his fingers over the strong nylon ropes and cords and leather cuffs._

_He walked up quietly, only the pattering sound of rain._

_"Hey Ichigo." Yoruichi said pleasantly seeing him enter. He let his fingers graze over the tops of the different candies in their bins as he approached her in the tea room._

_"Hello Yoruichi" His voice was silky and sly as he watched her raise off the floor gracefully to greet him with a wave. "Mind if I hang around?"_

_"Not at all, I'm about to have some milk. Would you like some tea?"_

_"Sure."_

_His eyes watched her with animal lust, he could barely contain himself. She could feel it turning around to look at him, a sexy sly smile smoldering on his lips as he got up and headed to her._

_"Ichigo, what's gotten into you?" She asked. He was behind her in an instant all hands and hot breath on her, all over her body. His tongue flicking this way and that over her neck and ear pressing himself into her, his hands firmly in her hips._

_"The same thing that can get into you." He said, she giggled like a school girl at his bold and erotic talk._

_Yoruichi stood enjoying the randy substitute shinigami advances. Turning she looked into his eyes, loving that the reserved young man was ready to finally cut loose._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the Kurosaki's had gone out of town the day before.

Isshin wanted to treat his girls to a fun day in Tokyo and had trusted Ichigo to be good at home alone with a pretty girl.

Ichigo had rolled his eyes and said "What pretty girl?"

That statement was quickly followed by Rukia's foot in his face.

"He means me, you idiot."

"Oh, that pretty girl." Ichigo choked out as Rukia walked over him huffing to her room. Yuzu scolded him for not knowing and Karin just laughed. Isshin sobbing dramatically about his son's stupidity

He was thinking back how all things had worked out so pleasantly for his activities that day.

When he woke up the morning, looking in the mirror...He had finally made it to the driver's seat. But he didn't know for how long, so he had to take care of things to make sure all was in order.

Spiky orange hair, check. Scowl, check. Brown eyes, white sclera; check. He began to count backwards. Sexy deep voice, minus the metallic squeal. Check. He was ready. H Ichigo couldn't keep his wicked grin from spreading across his face and laughing wildly. Ichigo had been injured so severely days before but was so set against working on the Chappy float that he didn't want Orihime to heal him, who let HIM take over.

But what to do? What. To. Do?

He'd have to move fast with the plans he had in mind, because once it was out that Ichigo was acting a "little strange", he be shut down one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yoruichi was on her stomach and she was still hog-tied the thigh cuffs in place attached to the wrist cuffs by sturdy metal rings that were made of sekiseki. She wouldn't be able to transform that easily either. She was trying to scream through the ball gag in her mouth, saliva pouring through the holes._

_He wanted to stay and play more with her but she wouldn't stay bound for long Hichigo had one more stop to make before his sex-spree may be called to an abrupt halt. The sleeping 'king' was still out cold._

_He kissed Yoruichi on the cheek, her sweaty skin was hot with rage and her pussy was dripping down profusely on the mat under her. She was looking at him fiercely pulling at her cuffs, muffled obscenities being thrown at him._

_"You liked it!" Her whole body blushed._

_He shunpoed out of the store, leaving her there in the middle of the room._

_Now for his cherry on this sex-sundae he had been building._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

A smirk spread across Hichigo's face as they headed back to 'his' house.

.

They entered the dark quiet residence. Taking off their shoes.

It felt colder than normal. Rukia thought. Looking back at Ichigo who was putting away, the umbrella.

"Would you like some soup?" Rukia asked heading to the kitchen.

"Not really." He said…..

Rukia began to feel like she had a target on her back; Ichigo's gaze was intense and unwavering, burning her almost. He just stared at her.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" She teased. "Do you miss your sisters?"

He hadn't thought about them... he let the perverse thoughts flash in his mind smirking, but when he did he could feel "the king" stir so he shifted back to the girl at hand.

Still he said nothing. Rukia fell silent, feeling the air get thick uneasy, charged with sexual energy. She felt uncomfortable noticing now that her cloths were sticking to her like a second skin and her blouse and bra were completely see through. She looked up at Ichigo seeing him staring at her, practically giving her an overt, eye-fuck.

She swallowed, hard, tuning away from him. Her pulse beginning to pound; her panties flooding with warm, wet fluid, from her now ready mound.

"I better go change," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What's the rush?" Hichigo said coming up behind Rukia as she was turning to leave the kitchen. "I've been waiting to get to you all day."

"Ahh... Ichigo." She said feeling his warm strong hands on her shoulders. She shuddered as his arms reached around her to grab her nipples.

"Stop Ichigo." She shouted pulling away and turning to face him. Her fists were clinched. Her lips pink pouty pulled into a frown trying to look as fierce as possible.

"Hmph. I'm glad you wanna play rough." He said stepping towards her unfazed by her outburst. He grabbed her forcefully by the arms and pulled her face to him, smothering her in a rough kiss. His tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

She moaned and screamed in the kiss, he didn't let go. She pushed and hit his shoulders still he didn't let up.

His kiss was overpowering her reason and resolve. One of his hands trailed down her back to her small bottom grabbing it and kneading it wildly. She wiggled and squealed and "Ichigo" paid no mind to her protests. The protests that eventually stopped coming as he continued to kiss her.

He loosened his grip on her allowing her to step back to take a breath feeling her resistance fail in his arms. She held herself up against the counter, panting, staring at him.

He only gave her moment to gather herself, the look in his eyes all twisted, sexy and savage. He reached for her breasts, pinching her hard eraser size nipples in his fingers and his mouth taking her again in another wet hot steamy kiss, which had her moaning within seconds when his lips touched hers.

Their wet bodies pressed and slid against each other in the frenzy of lustful kissing and groping.

Hichigo, one hand wrapped behind Rukia's back and around to her chest squeezing her nipple the other dove under her skirt over the crotch of her panties; rubbing feverishly over the sticky wet fabric as Rukia cried out in excitement.

Her body surging with pleasure. She felt like she was on fire. Ichigo's relentless passionate attack on her body, felt soo good.

Hichigo pulled the fabric of her panties to the side his finger working and sliding the tender, hot, slick flesh of Rukia's pussy. Running his fingers over her like he was playing a piano. She pulled from his kiss; eyes closed tight, her body tensing in his arms, as she was overwhelmed with a powerful orgasms. Hichigo didn't stop his barrage of strokes over her skin as she came, causing her to cry out at the immense pleasure that was flooding her body. Her intense scream drowned out by the crack of thunder that erupted at the same moment.

She stayed tensed, stiff as a board as shock waves went though, then jerked a few times before going limp as a ragdoll. He continued kissing her cheeks, licking her neck, as she lolled in the afterglow of the blissful orgasm.

Hichigo was losing himself. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold the form of Ichigo in place, he had to act fast.

Lifting Rukia's leg up she propped herself up on the counter, his arm around her waist. He slid her panties more to the side and, pulled his aching straining rock- hard cock from his pants. Wasting no time, he maneuvered it to her moist entrance that was still throbbing slightly and eased the head into her.

She flinched, coming back to the present moment, looking up at him.

His head was down she couldn't see his face, just hear his ragged breathing, see his chest heaving, as he held her leg up and began to rock and thrust himself into her, slowly and deeply. More and more. Deeper and deeper.

She let her head fall back and relaxed into the sensation. Letting him have his way with her. She moaned in the back of her throat, his thick cock tight and filling her up, almost seeming to split her in half.

He kept at it, as the lights flickered every now and then with a flash of lightening outside, just the wet sounds of their bodies connecting and the heavy breathing a moaning between them.

Hichigo felt her getting tight around his cock.

"I'm gonna cum again, Ichigo," She moaned out. Her sweet voice and petite body in his arms turned him on and He thrust harder and deeper into her. Her squeals and mewls let him know she liked it and he continued, picking up his peed.

"Haaan...Haannnnnn" Her sounds were getting higher and more urgent. She was close. And so was he. He was at his limit in many ways. He knew if she looked in his face now shed see the true him that was fucking her now. He had to finish, get her upstairs in the dark and continue.

He kept his head down hammering into her, his mouth open panting and grunting with each thrust. As her squeals got louder and higher until again she tense in his arms with one final cry and with a deep penetrating thrust he too came, deep inside Rukia, rope after rope of hot cum, Filling her, her pussy milking everything from him.

Again she jerked and convulsed in his arms and his knees got weak and he tried to steady them both.

"Ahh... Ichigo" She said finally lifting his head and kissing him on the mouth. His eyes were closed and so were hers so she didn't see that change in his hair and skin. He kept her to his mouth and pulled himself from her, the fluid splashing to the kitchen floor from her pussy. And picked her up and swiftly running upstairs to 'his' darkened room.

In the dark of the room, Hichigo hastily pulled at Rukia clothing while she did the same with him until the lay writhing and groping each other naked.

He pushed her legs open and sunk his head between them, feasting on her tender pink warm pussy as he moaned under him. Her hands stroking his head maneuvering him to where it felt the best, within moment she had another orgasm, grinding herself on his mouth as it took her, then subsided.

Hichigo sat up moving over Rukia and positioning his swollen cock at her hungry pussy again. Rukia stroke his face kissing him gently as he, moved his arms behind her leg so that he hung over his forearms as he pushed up into her. He could get impossibly deep.

She winced under the sensation of him being so deep into her, Hitting the wall inside her. But he didn't stop. She lolled her head back and forth on his pillow as the lightening flashed outside. She looked up in the strobe effect of light and dark, Rukia seeing the white hair and pale skin of Hichigo as he rammed himself into her with abandon. Her voice caught in her throat her body tensed.

He looked at her, the lightening still flashing. His yellow eyes wide in astonishment that he had been caught. But his body didn't stop pushing, ramming thrusting into her deeper and deeper. Over and Over.

She started to scream, to struggle. He grabbed her arms, holding them over her head with one hand and kissing her, deep. His tongue in her mouth almost gagging her to stifle her screams.

He knew she was enjoying it, she just had to remember. He took long deep strokes into her. His eyes opened, as his mouth still kissed probed her, waiting for her to relax again, enjoy it again.

She tried to wiggle and squirm away under him, his hips and cock rolling and grinding into her as her answer.

It took several delicious succulent sensual minutes before Rukia succumb to the pleasure of fucking Hichigo her like an animal. and oh so expertly, at that.

Hichigo felt her return his kiss, her mouth opening to his. Her tongue swirling around his, her body squirming now in rhythm with his to increase the pleasure and excitement they were both feeling.

"That's more like it." His metallic hissing voice was a shock to her in the dark and sent a jolt through her. Her pussy flooding with more of her juice.

Soon her moaning began to mount, matched by Hichigo's as the combustion of their orgasm hit them, just as the storm boomed overhead and added to the shattering orgasmic bliss that took both of them.

Hichigo continued to slowly rock into Rukia as the came down from there orgasmic high.

He lay on top of her sweaty warm body, tired from a long day of fucking, flicking her nipple or tracing lines affectionately down her thighs up to her ribs.

Rukia stroked Hichigo's hair as he lay against her. He was an integral part of Ichigo, though a dark wicked and violent part. She cared for this part almost as much as the other more dominate part, though she didn't like being ambushed.

Hichigo let sleep take him knowing he would never hear the end of this from Ichigo and it would be a very, very, very long time before he saw the light of day again. But it was well worth it.

.

The End

thanks for reading..please review


End file.
